Sirens Curse
by indhel9957
Summary: Her ship is destroyed, her crew dragged to the bottom on the sea and now she is among the sirens grasp. What will happen to her? No... the correct question is... How could this happen to her? Death would have been far more forgiving. The death of her crew, her ship destroyed, and now her captains name forgotten... Until a Sparrow finds her and offers to help her.
1. Chapter 1: Sirens Curse

The sky shouted as it was being drowned out by the dark clouds, spitting into the sea and glowing with a cold white light as thin veins crackled through the violent winds. The water churned and foamed, tossing a large ship within it's waves and pouring it's spray over the deck to join the icy rain. Human moans and shouts and yelps joined the booming thunder and crashing waves. Bodies scrambled along the decks of the ship as they tried desperately to keep the sails from ripping and the boat turning over. The ship reared and dived as it rode the vicious sea, soaking those on board. Some were gripping the side rails as their bodies rejected the fluid chaos of the seas rage. Many of the people running about were poorly dressed men, in dirty and torn clothes that stunk as the result of weeks without bathing. Their greasy and split hair dripped with salty water and rain, slapping their faces as they frantically looked around while trying to find places to help.

"Keep working you disgusting pigs!" Shouted a lone female voice. "If this ship turns you all had better be dead!" She screamed, her eyes glaring at the scrambling men while she walked along the deck. Her boots pounded on the wood as she stomped to the stairs that lead up to the wheel. Her auburn red hair stuck to her head as she was also dripping wet. The red captains coat pulled back on her shoulders as it held the heavy rain. "What are you doing up here?!" She snapped, looking at the Navigator who was fumbling with wet maps and trying to get the crew member at the wheel to follow his hunches.

"This says that we should be near land, Captain!" The man shouted over the screaming thunder.

"Does it look like we are near land?! Figure out where we are, now!" She turned to leave but stopped as the man continued to speak.

"But I can't find our location with the sky hidden in clouds!"

She turned and sent him a deadly glare. "Find a way!" The woman then stomped down the stairs onto the deck and continued to scream commands, occasionally jerking on ropes to try and help her crew. Nothing was working and the storm was only getting worse. A loud screech echoed through the storming air and rapid flapping could be heard from above as the main sail had ripped and continued to rip as the wind shredded its fabric. The captain gazed up and cursed. "What idiot let that happen?!" The crew went silent as the sound repeated and another sail tore. "Someone patch that up now!" She snapped.

Before anyone can react the ship smashes into something and the impact vibrated through the wood as some planks splintered and snapped. Many fall and lose their footing, knocking each other over or getting tangled in the thick ropes.

"Captain Titania!" One of the crew shouted as they saw her struggling to stay standing. The woman regained her balance as the ship stilled.

Her features then contorted into a furious expression. "What the bloody hell was that?!" She snapped as thunder clapped overhead. "You run us aground or just into a bloody reef, you half witted shit head?!"  
"I-I don't know ma'am!" The man at the wheel shouted down to her.

Titania opened her mouth to shout more insults but a moan shivered through the ship as the newly created hole was filling with water. Suddenly the boat jerked and everyone was thrown around again as it seemed to be slipping backwards. The crew and captain were silent and still while the wood continued to creak. The sea slammed it's waves into the ship, mocking their already hopeless situation.

"I don't wanna go to the Locker!" Someone whimpered loudly and Titania looked over as she saw the man run up the deck with heavy footsteps.

"You moron stop-" Then suddenly lightning blinded them as it struck the sails, sending them up in flames and the force knocking many to the ground and some off into the water with terrified screams. The woman was knocked down and thrown off the edge but she quickly caught onto the ships railing. She grit her teeth and groaned as the strain in her shoulders hurt. The men were in a panic and running about, trying to find a way to escape the increasing danger. Titania clung onto the railing but was distracted as she could hear a distant soft singing. The noise grew louder and she could tell by the quieting men and soothing storm they were in deeper than ever before.

Her muscles tired and shaking she looked down into the water to then see bodies, female faces beginning to surface as the song grew in volume. Looking back through over the railing she could see the men glance about confused and slowly make their way to the sides of the ship.

"No, men!" She shouted, trying to get their attention. "They are Sirens! Don't listen to their songs!" Those who were clinging to the boat let themselves go and Titania witnessed the creatures gently cradle the men and bring them down into the water. "They will drown you!" She spouted in desperation but they were too far gone and already entranced by the soft song and and beautiful girls. "Get back to the sails this instant!"

More men threw themselves off the boat and she could not longer bare to watch. Her muscles were burning painfully as she dug her nails into the wood. She needed to swing herself up and avoid the Sirens. "Damn horny bastards," She grumbled as she tried to get a better grip but her muscles failed and the slick railing deceived her as her hand slipped and she yelped and whimpered while her left hand held tightly, wood digging under her nails. Titania bit into her bottom lip as the pain nearly overcame her, eyes watering. She swung her body to try and grab again but her hand came loose and the other couldn't get a good enough grip. Her heart stopped, everything went still and silent as she felt the wind dragging through her hair and pulling at her damp clothes. She was too shocked to cry out and soon slammed into the water, for a moment feeling like it was ground but then she sunk and bubbles slipped out her gaping mouth and small nostrils as the sea water stung her open eyes. The sun shimmered as the clouds began to part, showing blurry sparkles under the water, but it was quickly darkened as a figure loomed over her sinking frame. Soft hums and girlish giggles echoed in her ears as the figure was joined by others who swam around her tauntingly.

"Sleep~" Hummed a quiet voice within her head and as if she understood the word everything went black and the world disappeared.

 **(I wanted to write more but didn't want to make this first chapter to be too long… It will be more integrated with POTC soon I promise! Just thought this was a good cliffhanger so please, tell me what you think. Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pirates Rescue

Titania had been with the sirens for too long now. She no longer knew when days passed or came. The woman would just sit on the eroding rock while cold sea water tickled her bare skin. Those beastly women had drowned her crew and let her ship rot while taking her clothes and sitting her in what she could only assume was a cave. Shiny trinkets and golden coins were piled up along the cave walls as the rock acted like a shelf on the water's surface. A tide moved the salty water so she was sure beneath was a way out… But the mermaids had taken rotting rope and bound her limbs, the splinters of its rough thread pricking at her like flimsy needles; and as if that wasn't enough when she had first awoken she had found odd cuts along her legs and a weird substance caking her feet and along her lower limbs in weird patterns. By now the substance had washed away and the cuts turned to scars.

The woman leaned back against the wall, cold damp rock pressing unevenly against her spine but she'd grown accustomed to it by now. Her dull hazel eyes scanned the water as she heard a soft splash from the far wall of the cave where the rock shelving couldn't reach. That splash often was a tail slapping the surface as it dove down through the opening that Titania assumed was at the bottom of the wall. She counted in her head the number of seconds it took the creature to surface and stare her beady eyes at the woman's frail, naked frame. Titania didn't move, no longer cowering as the siren dipped back under and swam up to the shelf. Her long, thin, boney fingers grabbed onto the rock and pulled herself up to sit on the edge. She had a single fish in her right hand, dropping it at Titania's feet and staring with her curious eyes. It had a face Titania hadn't seen before and was younger than the others who fed her. Most looked at her with malicious smiles and smirks, swimming back off to wherever they came from. At moments the pirate wondered and was curious the kinds of things they did when not throwing dead fish at her feet.

She picked up the small, flat carcass and her rough, raw fingers slid along its slick scales. Her eyes never left the young sea woman as she broke the fish in half and began to lazily pull the skin and scales away. The siren watched her hands, remaining quiet as the human now gnawed at the small amount of meat upon the fish's carcass. Spitting out bones and other nasty bits Titania looked back at the girl. She continued to stare and the woman wondered how long she would stay here.

"Safe." The girl said in a soft, bell like voice but then flung herself back into the water, splashing Titania who held up her arm.

Stupid creatures were always doing that. Just when she'd be dry they'd splash her or pull her in, just to hear her squeal. It was tortuous. She would rather be hanging on the gallows than rotting in this damp, cold cave, and without her coat!

Time moved slowly by and she had begun to drift off as the soothing sound of the water lapping against the rock became her lullaby. Her eyes grew heavy and she could feel her dreams begin to rock her in their arms. But soon as her eyes closed her body jerked awake again as a loud splash echoed from the walls. It sounded almost like a large rock had dropped from the ceiling outside. Were they closing her in?! She counted, staring into the water.

 _Someone… Come up… Please…_ She begged within her mind, her eyes darting along the water, trying to wish someone into being. "Please…" She murmured out loud in a hoarse voice.

As if her prayers were answered a shadow crawled up through the water and burst to the surface with a loud gasp. Titania blinked, shocked by what she saw. It was a man. A gasping long haired, thin man. He blinked as his mouth remained open while his lungs rejoiced from the air. He was staring straight at her, surprised. The odd man then turned to the wall and banged his fists on the rock.

"Hey!" He shouted and she realized he was English, much like herself. "I found it!" He shouted, still breathless as he shook his head to get the water and hair out of his face. Looking closer she noticed a cloth around his head and a string of beads coming from it's top.

The man looked back at her and tiredly swam over to the shelf, crawling up onto its surface causing some of the coins and trinkets to clang down into the water from his efforts. He stood up on the rock with a sigh and looked around at the treasure with greedy eyes. "So this is what they've been hiding." He grinned to himself. The woman then looked back at the water as she heard a second splash and another shadow begin to surface. The man also looked over as a second male surfaced and glanced about out of breath.

"Jack we need to hurry! The men are getting spook-" The older looking man then caught sight of Titania and blinked, looking back to the man he'd called Jack. "Who is she?"

"Dunno. Didn't ask." He said as he fiddles with an oddly shaped box.

The older man made a quiet noise of annoyance as he swam up to the shelf and climbed up. He looked at Jack, who was busy digging through the hoard of the sirens, and then to Titania. "What is yer name missy?" He asked, staring at her oddly… As if trying to figure something out about her.

She narrowed her eyes at the man. "I am Captain Titania Cox."

The older man was taken aback, somehow knowing her name. "Capn', Capn'!"

"What?!" Jack asked, turning to face the man as he hit on his back, still staring at the naked Titania. The older man pointed at her.

"That is Titania Cox… The female captain who disappeared with her crew and ship in one night!" He said, as if frightened by her.

Jack seemed unaffected. "Oh?" He walked closer to her. "Why aren't you affected by our presence and your… erm nakedness." He said as he struggled with his words.

"Scared of me?" She managed a smirk. It was a strange feeling but it made her feel somewhat normal again.

"Well you do seem to be a ghost. A beautiful creation but still a ghost." He said, slyly.

Her smirk disappeared and she narrowed her eyes. "I am not a ghost. Sirens drowned my crew when we wrecked and took me down with them and I woke up here." Titania explained in annoyance.

Jack didn't react and looked back at the man. "Mr. Gibbs! Bring her with us. We've got what we came for."

"Capn'?"

The man reached behind a pile and pulled up a black compass box. "Come come Mr. Gibbs. Don't forget the lady ghost."

"I am not a ghost!" She snapped as Jack walked around and dove back into the water.

The man he called Gibbs walked over to her. "Sorry love." He bent down and untied the ropes, picking her up over his shoulder. Titania hated being picked up and scowled but couldn't do much for protesting.

Gibbs slipped back into the water and moved over to the far wall to then dive down. Titania's legs stung from the water and as they went under, bubbles fleeing from her mouth while she whimpered. The man carried her with him under the rock and she began to squirm and he had issues keeping a hold on her. What was she doing?!

They eventually surfaced and Titania shrieked and writhed as her lower half had begun to snap and contort unnaturally. Gibbs looked with wide eyes and nearly dropped her.

"Gibbs, what are you doin'?" Jack asked with a confused expression.

"She just started screaming Capn'!"

Titania shook and cried out, her eyes squeezed shut as her lower limbs felt like they were being shattered and ripped apart.

"Bring her out of the water then!" Jack said and stepped back, the remainder of his crew with him and made way for her as well, murmurs about the naked girl going through their mouths and ears. Jack made a scowling like face, "And someone get her a cover up!"

The woman screamed as Gibbs tossed her onto the caves ground and she no longer moved her legs at will. Gibbs climbed out of the water and then stared down at her in horror with the rest of them. As she screamed and squirmed in pain her legs had sickeningly morphed and contorted to create a large fin. Scales slowly surfaced to protect the pale tender flesh and her body began to still as she whimpered and shook.

"... Well pick her up then. We can't stay here with those mermaids prowling about." Jack said, as if dismissing the recent event.

"But Capn'-"

"I said pick her up," Jack repeated and pushed through his crew as he walked to the cave's opening. They all looked back at Gibbs and gave a light shrug to then turn and follow Jack, leaving Gibbs to pick up the now unconscious and finned Titania.

 **(Well here are some characters you know! I really hope I am not making them OOC… I hate it when the story characters are not acting like themselves. If you notice that they seem different or anything please tell me what I've done wrong and maybe give me a way to fix it. I'd really appreciate it. Even if you like it just send me a review so I know that people like it and can continue! Thank you!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Siren Songs

Titania groaned, rubbing her head as she propped herself up on her elbows. She had woken up in a small, musty cot below deck that stank of unwashed men and moist cloth. The gentle rock of the boat almost had her fooled that it'd all been a dream and she'd only fallen asleep drunk with her crew, but her loose fitting clothes and lack of boots gave away her reality. She wiped her forehead and swung her legs over the edge. Nobody was in the remaining cots so she assumed it was the middle of the day. Standing up on wobbly legs she walked over to the hatch and stepped up onto the deck.

"Ms. Cox!" Came a shout from the wheel. Seeing the fool waving at her she groaned.

"Sparrow." She grumbled and began walking that way with an annoyed look. He continued to wave her over as if it'd make her go any faster. Gibbs was standing next to him with a goofy smile as she came up to meet them.

"'Ello miz Titania." He said in a cheerful manner but Titania ignored him and looked to Jack.

"Even though I much appreciate your timely rescue may I ask why?"

"Never been one to leave a naked woman." He smirked a yellow toothed smirk, finding himself funny.

Titania rolled her eyes. "Well may I ask where exactly you plan to drop me off?"

Jack looked over to Gibbs, too bored to answer himself.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Well you see missy-"

"Captain Titania, or Captain Cox, Mr. Gibbs." She snapped. "Just because you've seen my tits does not excuse formalities."

"Formalities?" Jack burst. "We're pirates Ms. Cock~"

She reached at Jack's hip and pulled up his paring knife, quickly pointing it to his throat. "It is Cox, and I will not be diminished to a mere miss. I am a captain and you all will address me as such." She hissed.

Jack wiggled his upper lip, not liking the knife to his throat. "But… You don't have a boat." He said with an unsure smile.

She pushed the blade to his skin. "Weren't you the moron prancing about for weeks without a boat insisting you were still captain?"

He cleared his throat, "Fair enough… Captain it is then…" He spoke quietly.

She smirked and pulled away the knife, looking to Gibbs. "Now, where is our heading?"

Gibbs glanced at Jack who wasn't meeting his eyes then back at Titania. "Well-a… Capn' Titania, we are going to try and uh… Find someone to… Explain your um… Predicament."

She furrowed her brow. "My predicament? You mean the pain in my legs? It's gone now and I can walk fine. No need to see anyone."

"Uh…" Gibbs looked to Jack again who was staring at Titania. She looked back at him, confused.

"Can I help you?"

Without a word he grabbed her arm, the knife dropping to the floor in shock as he then dragged her down to the deck. She stumbled behind him. "What the fuck Sparrow?!" But he remained silent, the crew parting for him, some stopping to look as he tossed the girl to the ground. She tumbled along the deck, only a foot or two in front of him. She propped herself up on her hands but Jack had different plans. His eyes looked over the forming crowd and saw a man leaning on a mop handle to his right, a bucket of water near his feet. Jack grabbed the bucket and threw it at her. The bucket hit her in the head, emptying itself over her and then rolling about the deck as she yelped in shock. "Sparrow!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" She jumped up and everyone sucked in a breath, taking a step back; even Jack following suit as everyone prepared for her to begin beating him when suddenly she seemed to trip on nothing and fell flat on her face.

Jack bent forward slightly to look down at her, the crew watching as well. Gibbs was craning his neck to see from the wheel. Then the tense silence was shattered by the woman's blistering screams. Snaps and odd gurgling echoed around her lower half like a bubble and she whimpered and dug her nails into the deck as the pain was nearly unbearable. Her eyes were wide and her jaw moved up and down as if she wished to speak but nothing came of it. Her head bent back as she looked up at Jack with wide, frightened eyes as then the sound of tearing fabric could be heard. The look she was giving Jack was pleading but he just stared right back at her.

Those from the crew who had stayed behind before were in utter shock as they saw the woman's legs slowly turn from kicking limbs into a squirming, curling orange tail. Tears were already slipping down Titania's cheeks and she laid on the deck, the pain slowly subsiding to a strong ache. Her lungs worked and her body shivered, she was exhausted.

"Well, she didn't pass out this time Gibbs!" Jack called back to Gibbs, but more trying to break the awkward silence that had rested over them all.

"She's a fish!" Someone shouted.

"She's a mermaid!"

"Throw her over!"

"She'll ensnare us all!"

Jack grew dizzy with the babble about sirens and mermaids. "Silence!" He shouted and everyone stopped to look over at him. "This woman is Titania Cox. The famous captain who went missing." Titania looked up at him with uncertainty and tired eyes. "Her very crew was killed by sirens and everyone thought her with them." Jack looked down at her with sparkling eyes. "But as we all know, women can't be prey to the siren songs." He smirked. "So they made her one of them."

This didn't help but only caused an uproar and the crew rushed at her, grabbing at her tail and hair, her arms. Some even trying to push her.

"Get her off the boat!" They screamed.

"Away to the sea!"

"Kill her!"

Soon she was being cut by dull knives and she could only yelp through the mass amount of frightened pirates. "Jack!" She shouted, trying to get him to stop this.

"Oi!" He snapped, pushing through. "I didn't say kill her or push her off now did I, you massive idiots?!" The crew slunk back with hung heads, some trying to hide their slightly bloodied knives. "We're going to help her."

"But what's the benefit in it for us?" Someone asked.

Jack looked back at a scratched and bruised Titania. "Depends on the girl."

(Well here it is! Sorry it is SO late. I had to keep rewriting because I kept getting Jack's character wrong. If I still failed tell me! I love getting reviews! And if you love it and want me to continue please tell me that as well. It also reminds me to keep writing down these ideas haha. Hope you all enjoyed.)


End file.
